1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printers and has particular reference to a printer for printing data on an original slip or sheet and similar data on a copy slip or sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many business applications duplicate records are made of transactions and the like. For example, in banking applications, duplicate record slips are printed with the amount of a customer's deposit, etc., one slip being given to the customer and the other retained by the bank for processing and record keeping.
For this purpose, such duplicate slips are generally printed by using an impact printer which prints against a pair of superimposed slips placed within a holder with an interleaved carbon paper therebetween or with the facing surfaces of the slips chemically treated to transfer an imprint from one slip to the other.
Although such previous printing systems are generally satisfactory, they require the use of impact printers which create considerable noise. Also, carbon paper and chemically treated papers are much more expensive than plain paper when large numbers of slips are printed. Further, since the printing impact must be transmitted through one of the slips to the other, the quality of printing on the second slip is degraded appreciably, particularly when relatively thick paper is used.